


Sinner

by roseyults



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyults/pseuds/roseyults
Summary: One morning when someone wakes up, the name of their soulmate is printed on one arm, and the name of their enemy shows up on the other. Your job? Figure out which is which. But what happens when Jeon Wonwoo wakes up one morning with the name "Kim Mingyu" neatly printed on both arms?





	1. A Mistake?

CAUTIONS: homophobia, curse words, slurs, ALSO ANY DEPICTION OF ANY IDOLS PERSONALITY IS JUST FICTION I DO NOT THINK ANY OF THESE IDOLS ARE LIKE THIS

 

Wonwoo woke up, eyes falling to his wrists as they did every morning. You see, at some point in every person’s life, your enemies name would appear on one wrist while your soulmates name would show up on the other. No one knew which was which, the journey of finding out who was who was tiring but also fulfilling. The boy’s eyebrows came together as his vision cleared. This can’t be right, he thought. He looked at his right wrist, which had the name “Kim Mingyu neatly etched across it. His eyes drifted to his left wrist, where the name “Kim Mingyu” was also printed.

Wonwoo sat across from his parents at their kitchen table, his exposed wrists rest on top of it. He met his moms gaze with a worried look on his face, “Honey, this isn’t a mistake and it’s not unheard of either. These things happen, you just need to prepare yourself for heartbreak before your happily ever after.”  
Later, wonwoo walked into his 3pm lecture. He sat in the back, all by himself. At the point in the year, everyone knew to leave him alone. Just before class was supposed to start, a tall, dark-haired man walked in. The teacher, Mr. Yoon, quieted the buzzing class, “Ladies and gentlemen, the is our new student. Please, introduce yourself.” The tanned boy smiled, “Um, hello. I’m Kim Mingyu. I hope you’ll welcome me.” Wonwoo froze. Kim Mingyu. The scratch of chair against linoleum brought wonwoo back to his senses. Oh, god. He thought as he watched the new boy sit right next to him. Mingyu smiled over at him, “Hey. I’m Mingyu.” Wonwoo nodded cautiously, “Wonwoo. Jeon wonwoo.” Mingyu was putting stuff on his desk when his hands froze and his eyes widened. He seemed to come back but his hands were still shaking, “Nice to meet you, wonwoo.   
Wonwoo’s friend Minghao ran to him at lunch, looking frantic. “You know that new boy? Mingyu?” Wonwoo nodded. “Jun has Chemistry with him. Says he took off his jacket for an experiment. Won, he had your name on his wrist.” The other boy dropped his fork, “Minghao..” Wonwoo clutched the the sleeves of his sweater, pulling them up to his elbows. Hao’s eyes widened as his fingers traced the named etched on his arms. Minghao got his names last summer, Wen Junhui on one, and Hansol Choi on the other. Jun was his soulmate, hansol was his enemy.

After school, Wonwoo went to Seungcheol’s place with Minghao and Jun. When Cheol opened the door, all 3 boys stopped in the doorway. Sitting on the couch was Kim Mingyu. The older boy followed their gazes and gasped, “Oh yeah! This is Mingyu, he’s the new kid in my math class. I thought he would get along with you guys so i invited him over, I hope that’s okay.” He stared at the guys for their answers. They all nodded in approvement, earning a smile from both the boys in front of them. Wonwoo spoke up first, “Actually, Cheol, we all know him. He’s in my human development class, he’s in Jun’s Chemistry class, and we both told Hao about him.” Seungcheol’s smile grew wider, which Wonwoo didn’t know was possible, “That’s great! I’m glad we all get along.”  
They had all settled in to watch a movie when Mingyu elbowed Wonwoo, “Can we...go talk? In a different room?” The smaller boy nodded, leading Mingyu to the guest bedroom at the back of Cheol’s house. “So, I know Jun saw the name on my arm during Chemistry. I’m also sure that he told Minghao who also told you,” he began pulling up his sleeve, “so, yes, Jeon Wonwoo your name is on my arm. But you have to be my enemy, because I’m not gay, that’s gross.” Pure rage filled Wonwoo as he pulled up both sleeves, “If I’m only your enemy, how are you my enemy and my soulmate?” Mingyu’s eyes widened as they flicked from wrist to wrist. He shook his head, “No. you must have written those yourself because you think I’m hot or something. Don’t talk to me ever again, fag.” Mingyu stormed out of the room, leaving Wonwoo feeling angry and sad. He didn’t go back out to the living room until he heard the front door slam.

When he walked back in every eye was on him, “What was that about?” Wonwoo looked from Cheol, to minghao, and then to Jun. “H-He told me he had my name on his wrist, but then said I had to be his enemy because he wasn’t gay. I showed him that his name was on both of my wrists and he said i must have written them myself because i think he’s hot,” it was at this moment that Wonwoo realized he was crying, “he c-called me a f-fag.”

Seungcheol’s eyes immediately filled with tears, “I’m so sorry if I knew he was an asshole i wouldn’t have invited him over here. You never deserve that kind of treatment.” the younger boy went to Cheol, hugging him, “You had no way of knowing what he was like we all just met him today.”

They finished the movie, everyone cuddling up to wonwoo, hoping to make him feel better. After the movie, the friends all said their goodbyes. Jun and Wonwoo hopped back into Hao’s car, Minghao gave Wonwoo the aux cord. “Play whatever you want.” He hit shuffle on his songs, not listening to whatever song was playing. He was thinking about what had just happened. He didn’t understand how his story is gonna play out so that mingyu was his soulmate if he was straight and a homophobe.


	2. Humiliation

When wonwoo got home he decided to take a shower and clear his head. It didn’t work he was still pretty upset about it. He thought maybe going to bed would help. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Wonwoo awoke to his phone buzzing rapidly. He looked at his clock, what the hell could anybody want at 3 am? He picked up the phone, he had missed calls and texts from all his friends. He opened Minghao’s first.

Minghao: Won have you seen the tumblr page yet  
Wonwoo wake up and respond  
I hope to god you havent seen it  
Mingyu’s an asshole i hope for his sake he never sees me again

Wonwoo: I’ve been asleep, what are you talking about?

Minghao: [Link] 

Wonwoo clicked on the link, it led him to a tumblr page. His picture was the icon and the cover photo. The display name read “Jeon Wonwoo is a fag and tries to make a move on anyone! Beware of him!” The bio made a sob escape his lips, it read, “Jeon Wonwoo tried to rape me in the guest bedroom of his friend’s house while they were in the living room watching a movie.” The page only had one post, “Jeon Wonwoo is a rapist and deserves to be treated as such, he didn’t even ask if i liked him or what my sexuality was, he just went in and when i told him no that didn’t stop him. He touched me in bad places. Please don’t be alone with him. He is a faggot rapist!” 

Wonwoo immediately called Minghao, “Won! Are you okay? Did you read it? I’m so sorry.” Wonwoo didn’t even try to choke back his sobs, he just cried as his best friend whispered reassurances in his ears. “I’m coming over. I’ll explain the situation to your parents in the morning. Go unlock the front door.” Wonwoo hung up and did as he was told. A couple minutes later he heard hao’s car pull up. He listened to the other boy’s quiet footsteps as he slowly entered the room. Wonwoo didn’t have to say anything, he just scooted over in his bed and minghao slid in to cuddle him. Nobody minded this, not even Jun, he sometimes joined in on their cuddle sessions. Wonwoo only remembers falling asleep in his best friend’s arm with an empty heart and tear stained cheeks. 

Wonwoo woke up to an empty bed, he got up and followed the voices downstairs. His mom and dad were seated at the table, Minghao sat across from them. Wonwoo noticed his mom crying and guessed minghao just told him what happened. His mom rushed over to hug him, “Oh my god, baby, I’m so sorry this happened to you. I’m sure he’s just confused and will come clean and clear your name soon.” wonwoo nodded, “I’ll be okay. I have people to keep me company. I have to go get ready for class.” 

He stalked back up to his room, slowly putting on a yellow sweater, black jeans, and specs. By the time he finished and went back down to his family, Minghao was ready as well. They left Wonwoo’s concerned parents behind. “Are you sure you can do this? I’m sure the whole school has seen that page by now.” wonwoo nodded, “Well, we know the truth, and so does Mingyu. He decided to lie about it and i hope karma comes to bite him in the ass, and I can’t wait for that day.”

A few minutes later they pulled up to the school. Minghao wouldn’t let wonwoo walk by himself to his locker. And when the 2 boys reached it, Wonwoo was glad to have someone to stop him from fainting. The locker was decorated with sheets of paper that had words like “Fag” or “rapist” on them. A couple even had the phrase “Fags are rapists” written on them. Minghao ripped them all down, both of the boys ignoring the dirty looks and the whispered words. 

On the way to the lecture, Wonwoo spotted mingyu. They locked eyes and mingyu suddenly kissed the girl he was talking to, Wonwoo noted how the other boy didn’t once break eye contact with him during the kiss. Wonwoo scoffed, angrily walking to class. Wonwoo sat there, trying to ignore all the angry gazes coming his way. Mingyu finally walked in, and wonwoo dreaded that he had to sit next to the kid for the rest of the year now. He pulled out his phone, texting his groupchat

Wonwoo: guys everyone is staring at me  
I dont wanna be here anymore

Minghao: im gonna make mingyu regret this i swear to god  
Just relax, focus on the class, don’t talk to anybody. You’ll make it through this

Jun: Yeah, the truth will come out and karma will bite that asshole so hard

The bell rang before wonwoo could type a reply. The teacher started talking but wonwoo wasn’t paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts until a small pile of notes was pushed onto his desk. They all spelled the same thing, people calling him a rapist, homophobic slurs, he even got a few racial slurs thrown in the mix. He tore them up, throwing them in his bag. He looked up, and made eye contact with mingyu again. He tried to look as angry as he could before a sob escaped his throat and he ran out of the room. He entered the nearest bathroom and texted his friends again.

Won: I’m in the bathroom by Mr. Yoon’s class. I can’t do this. I got note after note telling me i’m a rapist or a fag

Cheollie: I’m on my way, stay right there. 

Jun: I’m already on my way, I’m so sorry this had to happen to you. 

Hao: I’m coming too

Within minutes all of his friends walked in, he hated the pain in their eyes when they walked in on him bawling on the bathroom floor. They sat there for a while, just talking. When the door to the bathroom opened. The last person anybody wanted to see walked in. Wonwoo’s three friends stood up, shielding him from mingyu. Jun was the first to speak up, “You better get the fuck out if you know what’s good for you.” Mingyu flinched, “I just wanted to say I was sorry. I did it in a fit of rage and i didn’t know everyone would believe me.” Minghao spoke up next, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white as snow. “Your sorries don’t mean shit when you’ve already made him feel like this. The damage is done and I hope to god we never have to see you again.” He grabbed wonwoo by the arm, and they pushed passed mingyu and out the bathroom door. None of them returned to class. They went out to eat and then spent the day at the arcade.


	3. Acception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS A HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! There is a suic*de attempt in this chapter so if you don't feel comfy with that please do NOT read this chapter!! <3

*one week later*

Wonwoo got home from school in a rush, he was done. It had been a week of the same shit. People giving him dirty looks, defacing his locker, people calling him every name under the sun. He was sick of it. He looked around, making sure that no one was around. His parents had gone out for a night on the town, and for once, he was thankful they were gone. He walked quickly to his bedroom, grabbing a piece of paper. His hands were shaking as he started his letter, 

“Dear friends and family,   
Please don’t mourn for me. This is what I’ve wanted. I hoped everyone would forget mingyu’s lie by now, but it’s only gotten worse. People have started telling me to kill myself, that I deserve to be dead. I’m starting to believe them. And today, I’ll give them what they want. Mom and dad, please don’t blame yourselves for this, you’ve been the best parents a boy could ask for. Cheollie, Jun, and Hao, find strength in each other, don’t cry for me too much. Mingyu will get what’s coming for him. I love you all so much and I’m sorry.   
Love, Wonwoo”

Wonwoo put the letter on the bathroom counter, then started to raid his bathroom cabinet, he found a whole bottle of pills. He hesitated before he put them on the counter. He walked to his kitchen, looking at all the family photos on the walls. The heaviness of the situation sunk in, and he started to cry as he was getting a cup of water. He sulked back to the bathroom. He put as many of the pills as he could in his hand. He put them in his mouth, and after a second of hesitation, he drank water and swallowed. 

Then he blacked out

*A few days later*

Wonwoo woke up in the hospital, his whole body ached and he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but a nurse stopped him, “Wonwoo, save your strength for your family. I’ll tell your family you’ve woken up. Wonwoo nodded, and the nurse left. A couple minutes later his friends and family walked in. They were all crying, and they were all yelling at him for doing that to them when someone else walked in. It was Mingyu, and he seemed to be crying the most. Everyone in the room went quiet, “What are you doing here?” Wonwoo’s voice was hoarse and he was scared mingyu didn’t hear him. Mingyu looked around before speaking, “Can we have a minute alone?” Won’s family and friends quickly shuffled out the door. 

The silence in the room was awkward, maybe awkward was an understatement. Mingyu put the flowers he brought on the bedside table, right next to the ones Minghao’s mother bought. “They’re beautiful.” Wonwoo struggled to speak. Mingyu winced, “Please. Let me do the talking, you need to save your strength. Wonwoo, I’m so sorry. The school had an assembly for you the other day, the night after your mom found you. The principle asked if there was anyone who would like to speak about you, Jun, Minghao, and Cheol went up first. I went up next. I told the whole school what I did, I told them that I lied, that you didn’t even stand close to me in that guest room. I got myself expelled, I lost friends. But I hope i at least made some progress to earning back cool guy points. There was something I never showed you that night in that room, because I was afraid. And I didn’t have to do what I did to you, just because i was scared for myself.” He pulled up his other sleeve, showing wonwoo’s name on his wrist. 

Wonwoo shook his head, “I don’t get it. If you had my name on both wrists too why did you freak out so bad? I was scared too but i didn’t go around ruining your life.” Mingyu sighed, looking anywhere but wonwoo, “I wasn’t scared because i knew you would have to be my enemy and my soulmate. I was scared because I’d been conditioned all my life that anything other than straight was a sin.”

“Who cares about that? It’s your destiny. You can’t change that, and your parents can’t either. They have to accept you.”

Mingyu leaned in close, making their faces barely inches apart, “I guess sometimes it’s better to be a sinner then.” Then he kissed Wonwoo. Mingyu tasted like strawberries, and his kiss was soft. He pulled away, leaving wonwoo with an irregular heartbeat and tingly lips. Mingyu winked at him as he walked out the door, I gave Minghao my number and told him to give it to you, call me when you wanna go on a date.”

Wonwoo didn’t move for a long time, he was confused and happy at the same time. He was confused because just a while ago this dude hated him for being gay, but now he was getting kissed by the same guy? Wonwoo didn’t understand but he knew he didn’t have to, Mingyu was his soulmate whether he liked it or not.


	4. Fear

Minghao had given Wonwoo the number after a lot of hesitation, but Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to call mingyu. After the kiss, wonwoo started to avoid mingyu. How could someone go from wanting to ruin your life to wanting to go on a date with you within a month? Wonwoo and Mingyu barely knew each other anyway. Wonwoo did want to get to know Mingyu better, though. It was inevitable but they should still let the relationship and feelings develop naturally. The younger boy opted for texting mingyu instead.

Won: Hey, it’s wonwoo

Mingyu: Hey. You finally up for that date?

Won: No. But i do wanna meet up, i think we should get to know eachother better before we really start this. 

Mingyu: Ok. I’m at the peer a little bit past the school. 

A quick explanation and a long time deciding what to wear later, Wonwoo found himself walking to the peer. He wondered why mingyu was there, it was way past the time when people would normally be at the peer. In fact, Wonwoo wasn’t even surprised to find it deserted except for Mingyu, who was dangling his feet off of the side of the peer and holding his head in his hands. As Wonwoo got closer he realized the taller boy was crying. “M-Mingyu?” He quietly lowered himself next to the boy, watching the small waves in the water until he heard Mingyu’s breathing slow down. “You wanna tal-” “I got kicked out of my house.” Wonwoo whipped his head around and his heart broke as he locked eyes with so much pain, “Wait what? Gyu what happened?” 

There was a long pause until the boy spoke, “I told them about my wrists. About you, and i guess even fate couldn’t make them change their morals.” 

Wonwoo started to get up, “Come on, you can come stay with me.” 

Mingyu stopped him by grabbing his hand, “Please, can we just stay like this for a while?” Wonwoo sighed before he sat back down beside Mingyu. 

“Why did you treat me the way you did? Why did you have to make me feel like that because you couldn’t accept your sexuality?” The other boy cleared his throat, taking a minute to answer. 

“I was scared. I knew this would happen and i thought if i just became your enemy, fate would change. I thought maybe you’d wake up with different names on your arms, then i could keep my family. I haven’t even told my friends yet, so i don’t know how they’ll react. But then walking in that bathroom, it broke my heart seeing you that hurt because of me. It hurt worse when we were told in that damned crowded gym and were told what you did. I knew i had to accept what was coming because fate doesn’t change just because one person wants it to.” 

Wonwoo’s mouth fell open, “I know it’s scary. It was scary knowing that you would have to be my enemy at some point. But at least now that we have the enemy part over, we can begin to let our relationship bloom.”

Mingyu smiled at wonwoo, and Wonwoo’s heart almost thumped out of his chest. “Do you really mean that? You could forgive me after everything I’ve done?”

“Everyone makes mistakes when they’re scared. But if we’re gonna be a couple you’re gonna need to get more used to homophobia, because we’ll get it a lot. I’ll need you to protect me.” Wonwoo said, elbowing a giggling mingyu. 

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the only sound was the small waves in the water and the occasional bird. Finally, Mingyu stood up, offering the smaller boy his hand, “Come on. We can talk about how to explain this to your parents while we walk home.” Wonwoo took his hand, and they began their walk to Wonwoo’s house.

Minhyuk looked from behind the car he was sitting behind, “So, big boy Kim Mingyu is a faggot huh? I’ll make him pay for that.” He said to himself, already texting the picture he took of them to everyone he knew; telling them to spread it around.


	5. Home

Mingyu woke up first, he didn’t remember falling asleep at all, he certainly didn’t remember snuggling up to Wonwoo like he was, not that he was complaining. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping boy beside him, so he sat there, reaching for his phone. He was surprised when he turned on his phone and saw that he had so many texts from his groupchat with his friends. He gasped as he read over them. 

Vern: Dude what the fuck? Why didn’t you tell us you were a fag?

Soon: [ sent a photo ] The whole school has seen this, i can’t believe we were ever friends with you. Being gay is in a sin and i hope you have fun sucking dick with your little boyfriend in hell.

Mingyu choked back sobs as he left the groupchat, blocking vernon’s and soonyoung’s number, he was about to turn off his phone when he saw another text he had, from the only 2 people in the groupchat that hadn’t called him slurs: Jeonghan and Seokmin.

Jeonghan: Don’t listen to Soonyoung and Vernon, they’re just asses and we want you to know that we’re on your side, even if everyone else turns on you. 

Seok: Yeah, man. We don’t care who you love, as long as you’re happy. It’s also your fate, so it’s not like you could help it. 

 

He quickly texted them back, thanking them and telling them he’d see them the following day. He turned off his phone and looked down and the smaller boy to his right. Wonwoo looked so peaceful when he slept, mingyu couldn’t help but feel his heart melt when a small smiled developed on the man’s face. He could have stayed like that forever, admiring the beauty that was Jeon Wonwoo, but the boy began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, a big smile forming on his face when his eyes focus on mingyu. 

“How long have you been up? You could have woken me up, you know.”

Mingyu chuckled, “Yeah, I could have. But i was admiring the view.” Mingyu decided not to mention that he had just lost 2 of his best friends, and certainly not mention the picture some ass had leaked. He didn’t want to ruin Wonwoo’s mood or their Sunday like that. 

 

He was pulled away from the anxious thought by the sound of Wonwoo’s door opening, “Honey, who are you tal-” her eyes widened as she locked eyes with Mingyu, she composed herself and cleared her throat, “I’ll be waiting for your explanation in the living room.” She left quietly and the 2 boys were left in fear of what Wonwoo’s mom would say.

Wonwoo sighed, “If we just tell her the truth, she won’t be mad. She’ll take you in.” But he said it like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Mingyu. They hurried out to the living room, meeting Wonwoo’s mom and dad who were looking at them expectantly. Mingyu bowed.

“Aunty, uncle. Hello. I’m Kim Mingyu, the one who unfortunately hurt your son but is also destined to spend the rest of my life with him.” He nervously started to tell the story about how he hurt Wonwoo because he was scared, but then when he stood up to his mom and told her about Wonwoo, he was kicked out. He had started to shake so badly that Wonwoo’s mom put up her hand to stop him.

“That’s enough, Mingyu. We are sorry that that has happened to you, and we hold no grudge for what you did to our son because it seems like karma has already bit you in the ass. We will take you in, because you are our future son in law anyway. But we also know how not accepting the school you guys go to is, so we only ask that you protect our Wonwoo as best you can, you are obviously more fit than he is.” Wonwoo’s mom said, earning a quick slap on the arm from her son.

 

Wonwoo’s dad opened his mouth to speak for the first time, “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get you boys something to eat, then I’m gonna teach you about safe sex. Can’t have you guys running rampid with your cocks out.” This comment earned Wonwoo’s dad a slap on the arm from both Wonwoo and his mom. Mingyu stayed in his seat, a smile growing on his face as he heard the people happily chattering in the other room. He looked around the living room. The paint wasn’t chipping off the wall, there weren’t beer bottle and cigarettes scattered around the floor, the place smelled nice, like flowers, instead of the usual whiskey and smoke of his house. Wonwoo called his name from the other room, and Mingyu blinked back tears as he got up, he finally found a home.


End file.
